Felicia's Daughter
by Kid Eternity
Summary: This is a what if fan fiction of mine for Spiderman. What if Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker made love one night and unknowingly to Peter Felicia becomes pregnant as a result of their union. During this time Felicia already left her guise as the Black Cat
1. Mother & Daughter

**This is a what-if fan fiction of mine for Spiderman. What if Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker made love one night and unknowingly to Peter; Felicia becomes pregnant as a result of their union. During this time Felicia already left her guise as the Black Cat in order to keep her pregnancy a secret from Peter.**

**A few months later Felicia gives birth to a lovely baby girl. She names her daughter Felicity Hardy. This is her story.

* * *

**

A girl of about 13 was sitting by her window looking out and admiring the starry night sky, feeling the cool and refreshing night breeze blowing at her hair. She didn't quite know why she liked the night so much, she just did.

As she was sitting idol by her window, she barely noticed a woman who had just entered her room. The woman was still beautiful despite her age of 35, and she looked at her daughter and said with a grin, "Are you going to bed now or do I have to drag you in?" The girl turned to the woman and smiled, "Sorry mom, I was just looking out the window and admiring the night sky," "Well you better go to bed now because you still have school tomorrow," The woman replied and left the room.

Some of you would probably be thinking who the woman and the girl is, well as a matter of fact the woman is Felicia Hardy who is now 35 years old and the girl is her daughter, Felicity.

Felicity is very beautiful and shared some of the genetic traits of her parents. Felicity has long brown hair and has emerald green eyes and also has a slender and perfect figure; she is also very talented and smart. She was also a valedictorian during her elementary years and is very gifted in acrobatics.

Felicia raised her daughter to be quite the girl she is now, but unlike Felicia in her early years; Felicity wasn't at all interested in money or material desires. And this was a trait she received from her father.

Felicia also got over her desires and has a job now as a physical instructor, she left her life of crime in order to pay more attention to Felicity; Felicia loves her daughter and is very proud of her.

Felicity quickly moved from the window and lay down on her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**The next day,**

Felicity awoke from the sound of her alarm; it was 7:00 a.m. in the morning. She turned it off and quickly headed for the bathroom.

She quickly took off her blue pyjamas and quickly got in the shower. Downstairs Felicia was preparing breakfast, already in her work clothes; she was preparing a healthy meal for both of them.

Felicity got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and quickly got her blow dryer to dry her hair with. She then tuned to her closet and took out her red blouse and her blue jeans.

Felicity came walking down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where her mother was setting the table, Felicia quickly raised her head from the table and saw her daughter and asked, and "So are we ready for today?" Felicity looked at her mother and said with a smile, "Sure, I'm ready for anything mom!" "That's my girl!" Felicia replied proudly. Felicia always tried readying her daughter for anything just to be prepared and in the later part of this story I'm going to tell you why.

As Felicity was nibbling on a piece of toast she took from her plate, Felicia was reading her newspaper. She smiled when she read the article about Spider-Man stopping a small band of drug lords. She then turned to her daughter who was sitting beside her and she thought, _"I wish I_ _could tell Peter about Felicity, but it's been so long now I've lost the nerve,"_ She kept staring at her daughter with loving motherly eyes and thought of what kind of future Felicity would have.

She was worried; she was always worried and afraid that maybe one day as if by fate, chance or destiny; Felicity would follow in either her father's or her foot steps.

But she always blurted it out of her mind, whenever came the thought of Felicity not having any powers, _"What am I so worried about? Felicity's normal like any other girl, she doesn't have any super powers! She's better the way she is and that's all she'll ever be," _Felicia looked away from her daughter and turned back to her newspaper.

**At school,**

Felicia pulled over on the driveway on the street in front of Felicity's school. Felicity quickly kissed her mother and opened the car door and said, "Bye mom!" "Bye honey, I love you," Felicia said, "Love you too," Felicity replied smiling.

Felicia gave one last look from her car then drove off to work.

Felicity was walking towards the school door but was stopped by a voice calling out to her, "Felicity! Felicity wait up!" Felicity quickly turned to where the voice was coming from and smiled when she saw her best friend; May Parker coming towards her.

* * *

**This is my first Spider-Man fan fiction. I hope you like it so please R&R.**


	2. Best friends

Felicity quickly saw who was calling out to her, it was May Parker; her best friend from elementary school, "Hey Mayday, what's up?" Felicity said, "Nothing much," May replied smiling.

You would probably be wondering who May is, well if you guessed that she is the daughter of Peter Parker; you're right.

Apparently, Peter ended his relationship with Felicia a week after they made love (Felicia was already pregnant at that time) due to her "bad luck" powers the Kingpin had given her. Fortunately, Felicia got rid of her powers thanks to the magic of Dr. Strange.

2 years after Peter made love to Felicia (he was still unaware of the birth of Felicity at that time) He rekindled his relationship with Mary Jane and after 2 failed proposal-of-marriage attempts, MJ finally accepted and they got married, a few weeks and 9 months later; May was born.

May is a very pretty girl just like her mother MJ; she has red hair which she ties in a ponytail and brown eyes, she is an A student in elementary and is also physically talented.

May is 11 years old and much younger than Felicity but they became very good friends when Felicity was still in the 6th grade while May was in the 4th Grade.

May smiled at her best friend and said, "Good luck on your test today okay," "Oh! The test, don't worry I won't flunk and thanks," Felicity replied.

The two friends then departed to their classrooms, May went in the other building of the elementary while Felicity went in the high school building.

**After school,**

May went out of the elementary building and sat on a wooden bench at the side of the building; waiting for Felicity.

She soon spotted Felicity and quickly approached her, "So Felicity how was the test? Was it hard? Did you fail?" May said excitedly, "No, aced it; pretty easy if you ask me," Felicity replied smiling.

"Whoa! I bet your mom will be happy for you," May said, "So want me to walk you home?" Felicity said, "Okay thanks but is it okay with your mom?" May replied. Felicity quickly took out her cell phone and dialled her mom, "Hello mom, yeah um…listen mom, would it be okay if you don't pick me up this afternoon, I'll be walking my friend May home…really! Thanks mom, I love you bye!" she pressed the flash button and placed her cell phone back in her pocket, "So did she say yes?" May asked, "Yeah, I can walk you home," Felicity replied, "Thanks Felicity," May said.

They were now walking down the street on the way to May's house. Soon they were deep in discussion, "So how's your mom doing?" May asked,

"She's fine, what about your parents? Are they okay?" Felicity replied, "They're okay," They continued on talking when suddenly a crowd that was blocking their way stopped them.

Curious of what was happening; they both ran around the large crowd to have a better look. Apparently a bank robbery was in progress.

They also saw a row of police cars where a handful of policemen were standing by, one of the policemen; holding a radio was calling for back up.

The two curious girls soon made their way through the crowd and approached a policeman who was handling crowd control, "What seems to be the trouble sir?" Felicity asked the policeman, "Really bad hostage situation kids! You two better get out of here before you get hurt," Felicity and May both looked at each other with concerned faces and turned to look at the bank, by the door they could almost see the hostages and the bank robbers.

May laid a hand on Felicity's arm and said in a concerned tone, "Felicity, come on! Let's go," Felicity didn't seem to listen to May's pleas; in fact she was more concerned about the hostages inside the building.

Suddenly, the door of the bank began to open and out came one of the robbers holding one of the hostages; the robber was wearing a black mask that covered his whole head except his eyes and mouth and he wore a black jacket with black jeans.

He was holding a gun against the hostage's forehead and yelled at the police that were surrounding the building, _"I GOT A GUN ON THIS &&$ GUY"S HEAD AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT ON 'IM"_ the robber was as good as his word; he was already going to shoot the innocent hostage until-

"_WHAT THE $&!"_ the robber yelled.

The crowd was already at a stir, something just happened, but what?

The robber quickly looked at his gun and was shocked to see-webbing on the barrel!

"_IT'S THE WEB-HEAD!"_ The robber yelled in shock. The robber quickly went back inside the bank to warn the others but it was too late.

As if by seconds, Spider-Man had arrived and swooped in the building, in just mere minutes all the robbers were defeated; covered in bruises and tied together with webbing, and after that; Spider-Man just swung out of sight just like that.

All of the by-standers were amazed by what just happened; Spider-Man just saved the day; again!

Even Felicity and May were amazed and shocked by the web-slinging hero; it was the most amazing thing they have ever seen.

**A few minutes later,**

The two girls were walking back down the street, discussing among themselves of the amazing thing that just happened, "Whoa! Did you see that, the way Spider-Man just beat those bad guys' butts back there," May said excitedly, Felicity was also sharing May's excited ness, "Yeah I did and it was way cool!" "Spider-Man's the greatest! He's _my_ hero!" May said, "He's _every_one's hero May!" Felicity replied.

The two girls were so distracted by their conversation that they barely noticed that they already passed May's apartment building, "Whoops! Guess we kind of lost track there," May said; finally noticing, "Yeah, well I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then okay," Felicity said, "Okay," May reply.

Felicity was now walking home alone it was already 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon and she had to be home by 4:15, Felicity didn't want to be late for home, she knew that her mother would be worried, _"I have to get home,"_ Felicity was already walking next to an alley way when suddenly, out of nowhere somebody jumped her.

The mugger startled Felicity; who was now holding his hand against her mouth to not make sound, "SHH! Hey don't move baby!" the mugger said laughing manically.

Felicity was struggling out of the muggers hold, but it was useless she wasn't strong enough to get out.

"Okay girly! Hand over all of your goods or I'll-"the mugger was cut off by a strong pull from behind his shirt, "Hey-"the mugger cried out in pain as he landed on the ground.

As soon as the mugger had focus on the person who intervened, he was shocked and quickly stood on his feet and ran.

The man who stopped the mugger quickly tuned to the girl who was sitting on the ground looking at him in utter disbelief, "Are you okay?" the man said holding out a hand.

The man who just saved Felicity was Spider-Man and Felicity was right in front of him. She quickly got hold of Spider-Man's hand and seemed speechless at her rescuer.

Spider-Man quickly broke the silence, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Spider-man asked puzzled.

Felicity quickly stood on her feet and said nervously, "O-oh! Mr. Spider-Man um…thanks for-saving me," Felicity couldn't believe it! She was right in front of Spider-Man.

"You know you should really be careful next time you go to these kinds of streets," Spider-Man said. Felicity bit her lip and said, "Okay Spider-Man I will and thanks again," Spider-Man nodded and quickly jumped; shooting a web line on a nearby building and swooped off.

Leaving a very surprised Felicity behind.

* * *

**Well that was Felicity's first encounter with her father, review on what you think about it, and I can come up with ways to make the story more interesting.**


	3. Father meets Daughter

**Hey as a reward for your reviews, here are some more of Felicia's daughter. **

Felicity finally arrived home; recovering from her experience, she still felt that excitement in her. She actually met Spider-Man, in person for the very first time and he saved her.

This was definitely something she had to tell her mom. She opened the door and went inside; she looked for any sign of her mother.

She spotted a light coming from the kitchen; she walked into the kitchen and saw her mom preparing dinner.

Felicia quickly spotted her daughter and smiled, "Oh, hey honey! How was school?" Felicity replied, "It was great mom, I passed our algebra test today and guess what happened after I walked May home!" "What?" Felicia asked in wonder.

Felicity said with a smile, "Mom, Spider-Man saved me from this man who jumped me," Felicia dropped the sauce pan she was handling and quickly ran to her daughter and held her tightly, "Felicity are you alright! Did that man do anything to you?" "Mom, mom calm down, I'm alright because Spider-Man saved me at the last second! He was amazing, incredible! You should have seen him mom…" Felicia suddenly boomed in frustration_ "You should_ _have just called me to pick you two up from school! No wonder you came home so_ _late! You had to walk your friend home when I could have just driven you two home in the car, now look what happened! You nearly got mugged by a man and you could have got yourself seriously hurt!" _

Felicity was a bit appalled, "Mom what's the matter with you, a few hours ago you told me it was okay to walk May home," "But I didn't know you almost gotten mugged! Let alone be saved by Spider-Man!" Felicia replied.

Felicity raised an eyebrow, "Why! What's wrong with being saved by Spider-Man?" Felicia gave her daughter a strict look, "Look! Just go upstairs to your room and get ready for dinner okay," "Mom you didn't even answer my question …" "Just go upstairs!" Felicia pointed upstairs to her daughter's room.

Felicity looked at her mother with an appalled look and ran upstairs to her room. Felicia watched as her daughter ran up, she was fearful and frustrated at the same time, _"I can't let Peter find anything about Felicity, and there's no telling what might happen! I don't want Felicity to get hurt," _Felicia thought worriedly.

A few hours passed and mother and daughter were eating dinner. It was a quiet dinner, not much talking for them both and they usually exchanged conversations during these times. But Felicity didn't feel like talking, she was still wondering why her mother became upset all of a sudden over her encounter with Spider-Man.

Finally, Felicity broke the silence, "Mom, I was just wondering about that question I asked you, I'm going to ask you again. You seemed against Spider-Man, why?" Felicia turned away from the meat loaf she was eating and looked at her daughter, but the only reply she gave was, "Finish your meat loaf Felicity," Felicity turned back to her meat loaf and knew that it was useless to continue talking.

"_Why is mom so against Spider-man?"_ Felicity thought.

**Well that's it, more interesting events in the next chap. really.**


End file.
